The present invention relates generally to the preparation of a whole grain beverage. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for preparing a whole grain beverage via steam injection.
In using any kind of networked communication device, each user has a user profile that defines a personalized electronic environment for that particular communication device.
For example, while surfing the Internet on a personal computer, each Web site supplies individual browsers with unique cookies that store identifying information in the user's Internet browser. When visiting specific web sites, the cookies stored in the browser identify each individual to the web site. Based on the information stored in the browser's cookies, each Web site personalizes its contents according to the individual Internet browser. An individual may select bookmarks or favorite Web sites, which are stored on the individual's personal computer persistent memory (hard drive) and which further customize the electronic environment to suit the user.
As another example of a personalized identity in a networked electronic environment, in a cable television (CATV) system, each subscriber or household subscribes to different programming. Some subscribers have basic cable, while other subscribers have basic cable plus some premium channels. Each member of the household generally has different favorite channels. Additionally, some cable households have broadband Internet access via CATV using a cable modem. In such case, the CATV settop, in communication with a computer at the CATV headend, acts as an Internet browser. However CATV settop boxes tend to have limited computing capabilities, and in particular, CATV settop boxes tend to have limited persistent memory in which to store personalized information such as cookies.
As another example of a personalized identity in a networked electronic environment, a wireless cellular telephone system provides different subscribers with different calling plans specifically selected by the subscriber. Some cellular telephone networks also offer Internet connectivity to their customers. However, as in the case of CATV settop boxes, cellular phones tend to have limited capabilities as Internet browsers, and in particular, tend to have limited persistent memory storage for personalized information such as cookies.
When away from the home environment, the electronic environment is different from that at home. For example, using a settop box in a hotel room means that the subscriber typically does not have access to familiar television programs or customized Internet interface. Borrowing or renting a cellular telephone means that the subscriber may not have access to his regular calling plan, is unable to receive incoming calls using his regular phone number, and does not have the customized Internet environment as he would at home. Generally, when a traveler is surfing the Internet at a remote location, whether it be a computer, a remote CATV settop or a cellular phone away from home, Web sites that normally have customized content suited to the traveler, will not recognize the individual Internet browser while at such remote communications device.